


Soulmate Found

by RoseyCanvas



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Both characters are bi, Don't worry it's all good now, M/M, Unnamed exboyfriend, Unnamed exgirlfriend, mention of abusive relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyCanvas/pseuds/RoseyCanvas
Summary: Lotor has been through a lot during his last, and unhappy, relationship. But now he has his soulmate.
Relationships: Lance/Lotor (Voltron)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 69





	Soulmate Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LynsFantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynsFantasy/gifts).



> A friend (LynsFantasy) was upset and needed some Lancelot. Hope this helps you!

Lotor still couldn’t believe how calm Lance was. They had only been dating two weeks, but he was so comfortable. It was as if they’ve dated for years. Lotor, on the other hand, was still stiff and he knew it.

He loved Lance: he could calm any situation, always knew what to say, and didn’t question Lotor as if he couldn’t be trusted. Lance was certainly perfect in every way, but Lotor didn’t want to jump to conclusions yet. He’s been hurt before.

“...abe. Babe?” Lotor snapped out of his thoughts.

He looked at the man with the gorgeous blue eyes resting on his sholder. Lotor had to be careful to not get lost and drown in them. 

“I’m sorry. I was thinking about tomorrow’s meeting.”

“You have a meeting tomorrow? I can swing by and drop off lunch for you if you’d like.”

Lotor paused. This lanky young man was certainly thoughtful. “It’s fine. You don’t have to make the trip.” 

“It wouldn’t be a problem. Besides, wouldn’t you love to show off how thoughtful your boyfriend is to make your favorite food and homemake it?”

Lotor smiled, “Yes, you’re right. But we’re still new to this. I don’t want to show you off only for this to end on bad terms.”

“Sweetie,” Lance sat up and showed off his wrist. “We’re literally soulmates. I know you’re still hurt from your last girlfriend, but that doesn’t mean you should give up. I love you. I know you wouldn’t hurt me. And I would never hurt you. The only secret I would keep from you would be a gift. Like the one in your dresser right now.”

“My dresser?”

Lotor got up and went to his dresser. In it was a thin, and flimsy, package. Picking it up, it felt soft under the wrapper. Clothes?

“When did yo--”

“While you were washing your hands after my amazing dinner. Open it! I wanna see your face!”

Lotor chuckled. He loved when Lance was cocky like that. Not all the time though. Anyway, he carefully opened the package by the taped edges. Blushing furiously when he saw the thin, blue, see-through fabric and purple lace. Pulling it out of the wrapping completely, it was clearly custom made with one problem.

“It’s....a little small....isn’t it?”   


“Not for me~” Lance smirked.

Lotor’s face felt hotter, no doubt blushing more somehow. “Fo-Fo-For you?!”

Lance just smiled. “I saved up to do something with my last boyfriend, but he was a jerk. I’m really glad we meet when we did.”

Lotor, still blushing, smiled. Lance didn’t talk about his ex often, but when he did, he praised Lotor. He liked it. His own ex wasn’t much better than Lance’s ex. Perhaps they’d make each other miserable together. 

_ No. No thoughts like that. She’s long gone. _

“I’m glad too.”

Lotor was glad Lance was his soulmate. He was still scared, but at least he had someone that cared and listened. He just had to be reminded every once in a while.


End file.
